


never kill a boy on the first date

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for comment_fic. Most first dates involve violence, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	never kill a boy on the first date

"Shit," Jason says. "Shit, shit, shit."

It's his fault. He should know better. His first weeks as a normal (okay, normal is incredibly fucking relative, but normal as in not being periodically mind fucked by anyone except himself) were bumpy as hell. There are more than a few drug dealers out there who probably he didn't actually _need_ to kill that he sort of – did, because they rubbed him the wrong way.

Sometimes literally.

So yeah, he should've known taking Bucky out to anywhere with, well, a crowd, might end up problematic. But it's been a long fucking week of crime-fighting and antagonizing his former co-workers, and sometimes that just calls for a _drink_ and loud, angry music. And he's been trying to get Bucky to come out with him for ages (read: days, since showing up in New York and finding out Captain America's ex-whatever is hot as _shit_ ), and it just. Seemed like a good idea at the time.

Which is the story of his fucking _life_ , lives, what the fuck ever, but anyway.

He wasn't. Expecting it to take less than five minutes before Bucky freaked out on some guy who was being a little too aggressive about buying a girl a drink to, uh, grab him by the throat with his metal arm.

No, he figured that would take until at least an hour in, at which point Jason would be bored with this dive anyway and ready to drag Bucky somewhere to make out, or whatever.

(Or have really crazy sex, because crazy people have the _best_ sex, but Jason's not about pressuring anyone into anything, _really_.)

So anyway. Because he's not a horrible person one hundred percent of the time, Jason attempts to pull Bucky off the guy he's, sort of, trying to murder. Jason is strong, but Bucky is – stronger, and wow, that's just another thing about him that's hot as hell. Jason really hopes the rest of this date goes a little better, because he's kind of hoping to convince Bucky to throw him against a wall, or something.

He annoys pretty much everyone he meets; it shouldn't be _difficult_.

" _Hey_ ," Jason says. He's pulling at Bucky, maybe not as much as he should. It doesn't _really_ bother him if this scumbag lives or dies, he just gets the feeling someone will find out and blame him even though it's totally not his fault. He grips Bucky's shoulder, to no effect, so he reaches up and tugs at some of Bucky's long hair.

 _That_ gets a response. Bucky turns around to look at him like he's coming out of a trance, and Jason totally fucking gets that. He's woken up, basically, to find his hands covered in blood with no real reason why.

It happens. Maybe it _shouldn't_ , but hey, life's fucked up that way.

Bucky steps back, almost into Jason. If Jason wasn't trying to keep Bucky from murdering anybody, it would seem kind of like he was holding him. Which is – nice, in a way.

The scumbag scrambles away, coughing and red-faced, and Bucky turns to look at Jason. "You wanna get out of here?" Jason asks, and Bucky nods. He looks a little more like himself, whoever that is.

There's no need to push through the crowd; after that little display, it parts for them like they're two parts Moses. They stop when they get outside. Jason lights a cigarette, and Bucky looks over at him and gives him the smallest grin. His face isn't even flushed; he doesn't look a thing like he just flipped out and nearly killed someone. "Sorry," he offers. "Did you wanna… I mean, you can go back in, if you…"

Jason stops him. Puts his hand on Bucky's face, cups his cheek in his hands. Bucky licks his lips, and Jason thinks about seventeen dirty thoughts at once, but he says, "It's cool. I mean, I thought we'd wait until at least the second date to start killing people, but…"

Bucky makes this face like he might laugh, but he doesn't. Jason gets that. "I'm not, I mean… I wouldn't have…" Jason raises an eyebrow. "Okay," Bucky says. "Thanks."

"Sure," Jason says. He doesn't mention he thought SHIELD or whoever were supposed to help get some of those impulses out of him. Some things just don't take. He shrugs, takes a pull on his cigarette, and Bucky gestures back toward the bar. "So, we probably can't go back in there."

"Nope," Jason agrees. Between the two of them, they could probably take out the whole place if they had to, but that's _definitely_ not the kind of first date material Jason had in mind. Call him traditional.

"Sorry," Bucky says again. Jason's still touching him. His hand is on Bucky's neck, and they're stood out in front of the bar where anyone could see. Not that Jason cares.

"So make it up to me," Jason says, and it's mostly a joke, but when he leans up a little toward Bucky, Bucky leans down, and he tastes like the quarter of a drink he had and the cigarette they shared on the way here. Jason can feel Bucky's pulse jump under his hand, can feel Bucky's metal arm pulling him in closer. He shivers at the feel of the metal through his thin t-shirt, and it'd be fucking _embarrassing_ , maybe, if it was anyone else, but.

It's not. Bucky pulls back, and he licks his lips again, and plucks the last of Jason's cigarette from between his fingers to take a drag. His hand shakes as he does it, the only sign that what happened back in the bar messed him up at all.

"Hey," Jason says, "you wanna scare the diner across the street into giving us free food?"

It's a joke, mostly – Jason's kind of a dick, but he's not like _that_ \- but it gets Bucky to crack this little smile that Jason's probably going to be chasing after for fucking weeks. And people eat food on dates, right? He's pretty sure that's a thing.

"Sure," Bucky says, and, shockingly, they make it through an entire meal of breakfast food without anyone getting stabbed or even threatened with a butter knife.

Maybe they're growing up as people.


End file.
